


The end of K1-B0

by Primisarose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I wrote it and didn’t even check for anything, Just a small fic I guess 🛐, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Not Beta Read, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primisarose/pseuds/Primisarose
Summary: Might turn this into ,,something.Anyway. I can’t think of a summary just read it if you want to
Relationships: None implied
Kudos: 4





	The end of K1-B0

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!

“We’re all just being used and manipulated for someone higher up. We aren’t people, we are just puppets. Toys.. And we can’t do anything about it.” They continue on. They continue to weep their words with no emotion showing. 

“We can talk and fight. We can defend and cry. We can do anything- everything! But it will never work. We will always be the dirt and them the sky.” Their voice is getting higher, maybe even emotion could be heard.. Not shown still..

“We can spot their lies and we can point out their flaws but it will never matter. They will pretend to understand and then turn around and continue- they can promise to stop, to get better, but only be worse. They hate us and will do whatever they can to make our lives miserable while they use us for their own sake.” They take a breathe, if they could cry they would.

“And I... We can’t do anything about it.” They are nothing here..K1-B0 is not the protagonist, it’s clear to see.

  
And in the end of it all _‘I am an emotionless robot. Made from scrap metal, made from leftovers. I am controlled by my maker, I know that no matter how many times I deny it I will always not be me but a shell used for someone else’s gain. I was never at the top, I never mattered to them. I forced myself to believe that I was more than just their piece of work but now I see. I understand.. I was nothing to them.’_

Unless... They smile. Emotion. Emotion shows on their face. They had friends.. And they would make sure their friends would survive. They don’t have to force themself to believe it, they don’t have to try to spot their lies. Even if it is a lie, even if they are strangers, it’s a lie that is worth fighting for, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <33


End file.
